Kaeli Series: Life on Abydos
by scifi girl 08
Summary: 1st in the Kaeli Series. What if Sha'uri had a sister who had a daughter? This little girl's life on Abydos from birth to age 6. Covers before and during the movie. Please Review but no Flames!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate but Kaeli is my own idea.**

**This is something I've been thinking about for awhile. What if Sha'uri had a sister who had a daugher? This girl could be an interesting twist to stargate so I let my mind wander.**

**This is Part 1 in the Kaeli Series, birth to 6 years, it covers the movie. Most likely there will be 10 to 11 of these if I keep up the idea. **

**If you like it, please review. Also please no Flames!**

A nervous man paced outside his tent. He could hear the cries of his wife inside and soft voices of midwifes. Waited to hear another sound, that of a baby crying. A son or even a daughter, it didn't matter to him.

He looked over to where his father-in-law sat on the ground. The older man was praying for his daughter and for the soon to arrive child.

Beside the older man sat his young son. The boy would fidget occasional; knowing the boy he probably wanted to be off with his friends.

The older man looked up from his prayers to the man. "Elium, stop pacing my son. My daughter, your wife is a strong woman. She will be fine and will bear you a healthy child."

The man sighed and stopped pacing, "You are right my father."

Suddenly the sound of screaming little cries came from within the tent. All three men looked towards the tent. A moment later a young woman emerged. "Sha'uri, what news?" asked the older man as he got up.

"It's a girl. She is so beautiful. Come and see." She held open the tent flap and the men entered followed by the boy.

"I wanted a nephew," muttered the boy. "Not a niece."

In the middle of the space laid a woman not too much older than Sha'uri holding a small bundle. Elium knelt down beside her. "Shaunai," he whispered. "Let me see her." Shaunai pulled the blankets back a little and revealed a small angelic face.

"Hello little one. What are we going to call her?" asked Elium.

"I was thinking Kaeli after my mother."

"Kaeli it is."

Thus the family of Kasuf of Abydos grew by one.

**4 years later**

Shaunai was in her tent grinding grain when her younger brother Skaara came in with a little girl tugging at his robes. "Uncle Skaara please!" she begged.

"No. You cannot come you are too little and will get hurt." He pulled her off him and handed her to Shaunai. "I'm going out into the desert with my friends. Bye" He left.

"I want to go with uncle Skaara mommy!"

"No, Kaeli he is right. You are too little and could get hurt. Now stay here. Your father will be home soon and he has a surprise for you."

"What mommy?"

"You will see."

Elium came in later that night from the mines.

"Now close your eyes." He told Kaeli. She did and he placed a small item in her arms. "Now open them." She gasped.

It was a homemade doll. The body made from some rare wood gathered from somewhere and a dress made from scraps.

"I love it. Thank you father and mother." She hugged it close. It was never going to leave her side.

**2 years later**

The sun shined bright over head. Kaeli walked quickly around the mining area, careful not to get in the workers way. She was 6 years old now and old enough to work as a water girl at the mine. She carried her jar carefully over to where her father and some other men were working and offered them the jar.

"Thank you Kaeli." Elium said. She nodded and moved to the next person.

Suddenly, she heard shouting, "Men approaching from the south."

She looked over and saw four men in green coming down from the closest dune. Kaeli was curious and moved closer. They were now entering the site and approaching her uncle Skaara. One of the strange men with some strange object on his face approached her uncle and spoke words she had never heard before.

Then someone notice what was hanging around speaking man's neck. "He wears the mark of Ra. Bow down." Everyone knelt and Kaeli copied them. She didn't understand what was happening but if Ra was involved it was important to her people.

She looked back over to where her uncle was. Another man was beside him helping him up. Skaara got scared and ran off shouting "Kasfu, Kasfu! Strangers bearing the mark of Ra have come! Kasfu!"

After a moment of two, Kaeli saw her grandfather's litter coming followed by others from the village including her mother and aunt. Kaeli got up and ran to her mother's side. "What is happening mother?"

"Hush and watch" said her mother. Some young women from the village including her aunt came forward and presented the visitors with a drink. After the one with the strange thing on his face pulled a bar like object out of his pocked, sniffed it and presented it to her grandfather. He then sniffed it and then bit into it. "Delicious." He said. The strange man repeated he grandfather's words then turned back to his companions for a moment. Her grandfather then invited them back to the village and they went with him. The village then came after them.

"What happened mother? Who are those people?" asked Kaeli as they were walking back to the village.

"One of the strangers wears the mark of Ra upon his neck. We must treat them well or they could have us killed." Looked ahead to where the strangers were. The three others were talking amongst themselves while the one with the strange thing on his face was looking at Aunt Sha'uri. These people are strange but they seem ok thought the girl maybe they could be friends.

* * *

Back at the village, Kaeli saw little of the visitors. Shaunai sent her to bed early due to the sandstorm even though there was a big party to welcome the guests. She returned to her job the next day at the mines and everything stayed the same until one day. Kaeli was helping her mother when the warning horn began to blow.

"Mother what's…" but the girl didn't get to finish her sentence before the explosions began. Shaunai pushed her daughter down next to the stone wall and covered her. There they huddled for what felt like hours while the village was bombed and the people killed. Somewhere nearby she could here over the roar of the gliders and the explosions her grandfather shouting for them to stop.

A voice then spoke from the sky, "You have disobeyed your god by helping the false ones. This is your punishment." Then the gliders departed.

Shaunai let go of her daughter. "Are you alright?" Kaeli shook her head. Then Shaunai remembered one person she had forgotten during the destruction.

"Elium. Elium." She shouted it the crowed and went looking followed closely by Kaeli.

Finally they came upon her grandfather laying his robe over a body. "Father, have you seen Elium?" Kasuf looked at the purple covered body, "I'm sorry my daughter." Shaunai broke into a wail and pulled Kaeli close.

Skaara came over and Kasuf looked to him. "Son, we should not have helped the strangers."

* * *

"Leave us alone Kaeli we need to find Sha'uri." said Skaara later.

"Let me help please." She begged. "Please, please, please!" She needed to get away from the moaning that was happening in the family tent for her father.

Finally he caved, "Alright, but behave or I take your right back."

They hunted all around and finally found here in the catacombs. "Sha'uri, Ra has called a gathering. An execution" he said.

"Come close all of you and hear what Daniel told me about where we came from and why we can no longer live as slaves."

Sha'uri told them the story about how their ancestors came from a place called Earth. They were brought here by the god Ra, who was actually an alien, to work in the mines. Daniel, the man with the strange thing on his face, was from this place called Earth.

Although most of this went over little Kaeli's head, her uncle and his friends took it all in.

* * *

The next day Kaeli stood with her mother in the crowd. Ra came out of the pyramid and the strangers were brought forward. Daniel was given a weapon and told to kill his friends. But Sha'uri and Skaara had a plan. Kaeli had been present during the planning and knew when the shooting started it was time to run. She grabbed her mother's hand and ran and hoped that her aunt and uncle would save the strangers.

* * *

Everyone was forced to work in the mines the next few days, even Shaunai and Kasuf. Ra's minions were sent to watch over them and keep them working. One day Skaara, Sha'uri, Daniel and the rest came back and killed the guards. Kasuf yelled at them, "Quick kneel and pray that Ra does not punish us again." "Stop," said Daniel in the language of their people. "See your gods." And he removed one guard's helmet. He was just a man, same as the rest of them.

* * *

She stood on top of the dune with the other children as the adults ran to the rescue of the others and proves that they would no longer serve Ra. Kaeli may have been young she knew change was coming to her people and her thoughts were proven when Ra's ship exploded in the sky.

* * *

The stone circle in the pyramid shimmered with light. Daniel talked with his people. They were leaving and he was staying. Kaeli was glad. She was gaining a new uncle. Who knows she thought as the Daniel's people went through the circle, maybe he can be my new friend.

**So, what you think? The next one will cover Stargate SG1 season one.**

**Remember to review!**


End file.
